Terryman
is a character in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). About *Classification: Seigi Chojin *Homeland: Amarillo, Texas *Age: 20, 22 (Golden Mask arc), 24 (Throne arc), 54 (Nisei) *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 95 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 950,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold, Calf Branding *Tag Teams: The Machineguns (Kinnikuman), New Machineguns (Geronimo) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 7, Anime Episode 1 Terryman is an American from Texas and Kinnikuman's best friend. On his forehead is the character , which is the abbreviation for , and on his shoulders are the which give him his Fighting Spirit. When he first appears he is very businesslike and looks down on Kinnikuman. But when he realizes that Kinnikuman has the same Burning Spirit as himself they become best friends. At the 20th Choujin Olympics his left leg is shot and wounded by Kinkotsuman, causing him to have to wear an prosthetic leg in order to continue fighting (however, the leg can be removed very easily). After a while, the leg is no longer mentioned and it is largely assumed that he was healed by the Perfect Mask. Whenever the laces on his ring shoes snap it signifies that one of his friends is in trouble. He is quite knowledgeable and is known for saying whenever he sees an enemy's technique and then going into an explanation. He was modeled after real life American wrestler Terry Funk and uses many of his trademark moves (The Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold, etc.). He refers to other people as (occasionally using the more common ) and in earlier chapters he referred to himself in the first person as . Voice Actors *Hideyuki Tanaka in Kinnikuman *Sho Hayami in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Hideyuki Tanaka in Kinnikuman Nisei *Ted Lewis in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques ; : Terryman grabs the enemy's leg and begins to spin and finally performs a powerful toe hold. ; : Terryman performs a powerful Texas clover hold. ; : Terryman places his knee behind the enemy and drives them into the ring mat head first. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Terryman punches the enemy several times. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Story Terryman first arrived as an American Super Hero taking over Kinnikuman's turf. Terry charged money for his services, which the Japanese Government considered "a small price to pay compared to being saved by Kinnikuman", and soon he was made the sole Hero of Japan (meaning only he was legally allowed to save the day). Terry went too far when he kicked a kid for not having enough money to pay him to save his dad from a monster, so Kinnikuman decked him and saved the boy's father for free. After this, Terry changed his ways and he and Suguru soon became best friends. He also met and fell in love with journalist Shouno Natsuko. He was invited to the 20th Chojin Olympics along with Kinnikuman, were he fought and defeated Skyman in the first round. After watching Kinnikuman's second round fight with Ramenman, Terry noticed Kinkotsuman aiming a sniper rifle at Suguru. Terry jumped in the way of the bullet and ended up getting shot in the knee. Because of this handicap, Terry stooped to dirty moves during his second round fight with Robin Mask. He lost anyway when Robin put him in a Boston Crab, which resulted in him later needing a prosthetic leg. Later, he served as Kinnikuman's Second in the final round fight against Robin Mask. During the American Tour, he and Kinnikuman teamed up to take on Skull Bozu and Devil Magician. In this fight, Terry got stabbed in the forehead repeatedly, and from this point on, his forehead kanji looked more like an asterisk. In the 21st Olympics, he made it to the third preliminary round, shoving bullet trains, but was disqualified for stopping his train from hitting a puppy (touching the train twice resulted in a disqualification). He spent most of the rest of the Olympics as a commentator, but once again served as Kinnikuman's Second during the final fight. During the Devil Choujin story arc, Kinnikuman was too injured to continue after the first fight. Terry masqueraded as him for the fight with Black Hole but was soon found out. The Devils began beating on Terry until Kinnikuman showed up and continued the scheduled fight. After this, Suguru was in even worse shape, so Terry, Robin, Warsman, and the others took his place in simultaneous fights. Terry went up against The Mountain, who possessed Meat's hips. All throughout the fight, Terry was distracted by his shoelaces breaking (a bad omen in Japan). He soon realized that this means the other Justice Choujin have perished in their fights. Because he ends up not dying, the lace representing Brocken Jr. stays connected by a single thread. Terry eventually defeats The Mountain with a Brain Buster and returns to his friends. During the fight with Atlantis, he, Brocken, and Mongolman go through the Spirit World Pocket to stop the fallen Devil Choujins from manipulating Kinnikuman. During the fight with Buffaloman, Terry is the one who gives Kinnikuman the idea of giving Buffaloman too much power. In the Gold Mask story arc, Kinnikuman is too injured to go on after fighting the first 2 Devil Knights, so Terryman and the others once again take his place in simultaneous fights, this time in a Five Story Ring. Terryman takes on Ashuraman in a match that ends in a double ring-out. For the Dream Tag Tournament, Terryman teamed up with Geronimo, but they lost in the first round to Ashuraman and Sunshine. Terry later took over the role of Kinnikuman Great from Kamehame and, with Kinnikuman, defeated Neptuneman and Big The Budou. Terry attended Suguru's coronation where the Five Fated Princes first showed up. As Suguru was preparing his roster for the Survivor Match, Terry secretly added his and Robin Mask's name with invisible ink. When both Kinnikuman and Meat were defeated in the first round, Terry and Robin arrived and took over. Terry fought and defeated King The 100 Ton, but was too injured to go on after that, leaving Mariposa to Robin. In the fight against Team Zebra, Terry took on Motorman but lost. He was saved by Ramenman, who destroyed Motorman and then Bikeman. Terry was planning on participating in the finals, and helped Suguru master the Muscle Spark. Unfortunately, being on the receiving end of the perfected technique was too painful and therefore sat out the rest of the tournament. After Kinnikuman took the throne, Terry settled down on a ranch with Natsuko and the two had a son, Terry The Kid. Ultimate Muscle Originally, Terryman had had little impact in the sequel story. He appeared as one of the vanquished veteran choujin who were defeated by the dMp, but for the most part appeared in flashbacks regarding his son, Terry the Kid. He is involved in the current storyline (a Tag Tournament in the past) and is fighting alongside Kinnikuman once again as The Machineguns. At first, Terry was suspicious of the New Generation due to Suguru's son, Mantarou Kinniku accidentally pushing Robin Mask's wife Alisa into the path of the evil Jikan Choujins' Death Watch Branding Technique, putting her in mortal peril. He, along with the other Idol Choujin, was surprised to learn that Robin Mask had since decided to trust the New Generation, and had even paired with Terry the Kid as "The Adrenalines". Following their first round match against the villainous Kikou Gurentai, during which Kid saved Robin's life, Terry appeared before Kid, and revealed that he too has come to trust the New Generation, despite Suguru and the others still not being convinced. He also gives his son some advice before the Adrenalins move on to their second round match against the Jikan Choujin Thunder and Lightning. (More to come) Career Information Profile *Favorite Food: Hamburger (Anime: Hotdog) *Family: Natsuko (wife), Terry the Kid (son), Doryman (father), Seniorman (grandfather) *Hobbies: Horseback Riding and Guitar Playing *Favorite Words: Fighting Spirit *Other: Favorite Karaoke song is "My Way". Left-handed. *Blood Type: O *Theme Song: by Akira Kushida (feat. Hideyuki Tanaka as Terryman) Championships *Texas State Choujin Heavyweight *Most Popular Choujin Contest Winner *20th Choujin Olympic 3rd Place Runner-Up *Universal Choujin Tag Tournament Champion (with Kinnikuman) *1st Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (1st Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (4th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (11th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (11th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (19th Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (17th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Chōjin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (28th Place) Titles *Seigi Chōjin Battle Planner *Team Kinnikuman: Second in Command (First Round) → Second Guard (Semifinals, replaced mid-match by Ramenman) Nicknames * * * * * * * * Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Abdullah (Pistol) *X Kinnikuman (Straight Punch) *O Kappatron (Pistol) *O Skyman (Oklahoma Slam) *X Robin Mask (Boston Crab) *O Ramenman (DQ) *O The Mountain (Brain Buster) *Δ Ashuraman (Double Ringout) *Δ King The 100 Ton (Calf Branding→ Double KO) *X Motorman *Δ Kinnikuman (Time-Up) *X Buki Boy (Buki Thunder Hammer Drop) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : The Machineguns (Kinnikuman) *O Mōko-seijin and Abdullah (Back Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time-Up) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *O Most Evil Space Combo (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionaries 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionaries 3 (KO) *O Super Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) : Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman) *O Stray Devil Chōjins (Muscle Docking) as Kinnikuman Great *X Hell Missionaries 1 (Cross Bomber) as Kinnikuman Great : New Machineguns (Geronimo) *X Stray Devil Chōjins (Forfeit) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Black Tomohawk (Calf Branding) *O Mouko-Seijin (Calf Branding) *O Black Buffaloman (Calf Branding) *O Saurus Satan (Calf Branding) *O Saurus Satan (Calf Branding) *O New Ashuraman (Knee Drop) *Δ The Ninjaman ''(Tag Match with Geronimo) *Δ The Myō'ō (Calf Branding→ Double KO) *O Gangarian (Calf Branding)Coujin Arc *X Wild Bakuto (Bakuto Trump)Choujin Arc ;Win/Loss record other *O Wolfman (Most Popular Chōjin Contest) Trivia *Terry appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been arrested by Ryotsu for eating at a steakhouse without paying. *While Terry is modeled and named after Terry Funk, his father Doryman is named after Dory Funk Sr., Funk's father. Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional characters from Texas es:Terryman ja:テリーマン